1. Technical Field
This application relates to surgical staplers, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sequentially applying a plurality of surgical fasteners to body tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by means of surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples however, two part polymeric fasteners are also utilized.
Instruments for this purpose can comprise two elongated members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other member comprises an anvil which defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the fasteners are driven from the cartridge. Where two part fasteners are used, this member carries the mating part, e.g. the receiver, to the fasteners driven from the cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by a pusher which travels longitudinally through the cartridge carrying member, with the pusher acting upon the staples to sequentially eject them from the cartridge. A knife may travel with the pusher between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,079,606 and 3,490,675.
A later stapler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,591 applies a double row of staples on each side of the incision. This is accomplished by providing a cartridge assembly in which a cam member moves through an elongate guide path between two sets of staggered staple carrying grooves. Staple drive members are located within the grooves and are positioned in such a manner so as to be contacted by the longitudinally moving cam to effect ejection of the staples. Other examples of staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,695, 5,065,929, and 5,156,614.
Many of the prior art linear stapling devices discussed above include a significant number of moving parts, small components and machined structural elements that are costly to fabricate and time consuming to assemble. These factors add to the overall cost of the stapling devices and thus increase the costs incurred by hospitals and health care professionals, and ultimately, the patient upon which the devices are utilized. A linear stapler that could be manufactured and assembled less expensively would provide great benefits.
The subject application is directed to a linear surgical stapler that is constructed from fewer, less expensive components than known prior art staplers configured to sequentially apply a plurality of surgical staples to body tissue. The stapler includes a first body portion supporting an anvil plate which defines a fastener forming surface and a second body portion configured to releasably mate with the first body portion. In the detailed description which follows, the first and second body portions of the stapler are also referred to as the xe2x80x9canvil half-sectionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccartridge half-section,xe2x80x9d respectively.
A disposable loading unit is removably supported in the second body portion and includes a cartridge defining a plurality of slots and a tissue contacting surface, a plurality of surgical fasteners disposed in the slots of the cartridge, a plurality of ejectors or pushers positioned adjacent the surgical fasteners. A wedged actuator provided in the disposable loading unit is positioned and configured to enter and translate through the cartridge to sequentially interact with the pushers.
The stapler in a preferred embodiment further includes an elongated actuation member mounted for longitudinal movement within the second body portion and releasably engageable with the wedged actuator, whereby longitudinal movement of the actuation member causes the wedged actuator to interact with the ejectors, driving the surgical fasteners from the cartridge to be formed against the anvil plate.
The first body portion preferably includes an elongate anvil support member and a pivoting lever handle. The anvil plate is preferably formed separate from the anvil support member and includes a plurality of staple forming pockets defining the anvil forming surface. The anvil plate also includes means for engaging the anvil support member during assembly of the surgical stapler to securely fasten the anvil plate to the support member. A notched area is defined adjacent a proximal end of the anvil support member and correspondingly positioned detents are formed adjacent a proximal end of the second body portion. The notched area and the detents cooperate to facilitate relative pivotal movement of the first and second body portions when they are mated with one another.
Preferably, a pair of upstanding flanges is formed on the disposable loading unit proximal of the tissue contacting surface thereof. The flanges define a structural tissue stop to limit the movement of body tissue. The flanges are also dimensioned to engage a pair of corresponding apertures formed in the anvil plate to maintain the first and second body portions in alignment with one another when the surgical stapler is in a closed or clamped position.
The wedged actuator of the disposable loading unit is preferably monolithically formed from a planar piece of sheet metal during a stamping process and includes a planar base and a pair of upstanding parallel cam wedges. An upturned flange is formed at a distal end of the actuation member for releasably engaging a complementary slot formed in the base of the wedged actuator. The wedged actuator preferably further includes an upstanding support flange to which a knife blade is fastened. The knife blade is provided to form an incision in the stapled body tissue.
A retaining channel depends from a distal end of the second body portion for supporting the disposable loading unit. Preferably, the disposable loading unit and the retaining channel include complementary engagement structures for releasably securing the disposable loading unit in the retaining channel. Opposed bearing structures are formed in the retaining channel at a proximal end thereof for abutting the anvil support beam when body tissue is clamped between the anvil plate and the tissue contacting surface of the cartridge. The bearing structures serve to inhibit the anvil support beam from bending as a result of the compressive forces generated during clamping.
Further features of the surgical apparatus of the subject application will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the apparatus taken in conjunction with the drawings.